Robert Hood
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: The great hero Robert with his friend Shining Armor fight against the selfish Prince Charming as they steal from him and give to the poor while at the same time, Robert must win the heart of the Princess Rapunzel.
1. Cast

_**ROBERT HOOD**_

The great hero Robert with his friend Shining Armor fight against the selfish Prince Charming as they steal from him and give to the poor while at the same time, Robert must win the heart of the Princess Rapunzel.

* * *

Robin Hood - Robert (Disney OC)

Little John - Shining Armor (My Little Pony)

Maid Marion - Rapunzel (Tangled)

Lady Cluck - Cadence (My Little Pony)

Prince John - Charming (Shrek)

Sir Hiss - Iago (Aladdin)

Sheriff Of Nottingham - Hook (Peter Pan)

Friar Tuck - Carl Frederickson (Up)

Skippy - Spike (My Little Pony)

Tagalong Sisters - Sweetie Belle and Applebloom (My Little Pony)

Toby - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony)

Mother - Rarity (My Little Pony)

Nutsy - Titan (Megamind)

Trigger - Syndrome (The Incredibles)

King Richard - Peter (Chronicles Of Narnia)

Allan-a-Dale - Jack Sparrow (Pirates Of The Caribbean)


	2. Legend Of Robert The Hero

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**LEGEND OF ROBERT THE HERO**_

* * *

We now see a book with the title, Robert Hood.' The book opened with a few pages as we see the parts of the story. Long ago, good King Peter of Toon Town departed for the holy land on a great crusade.

During his absence, Prince Charming his greedy and treacherous stepbrother usurped the crown.

Jack - You know, there's been a heap of legends in all tales about Robert, all different, too,"

Someone said, who appears to be a pirate, he's Jack Sparrow

Jack - Well, we lads of the Toon kingdom have our own version it's a story of what happen in the forest.

And so, Jack played his guitar, whistling as he began to walk.

Now, he is leading the other people.

Suddenly, without warning, Jack ran away from the guards, shooting arrows at him.

The archers chased Robert and the group, and the guards chased them, holding axes.

More archers continue to shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows.

We see Robert, Rapunzel, Shining, Cadence, running from guards with spears. We see a couple being chased by a guard with an axe.

A while later, the guard is chased by the couple, unknown.

The guard was about to chop the couple with an axe, but missed when Carl grabbed them by using the wheel barrel.

Later on, Jack continued whistling as he sat in the big O,

Jack - Oh, my name is Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl," As an early day scallywag singer and my job is…"

The guitar string snapped,

Jack - Tell it like it is. Or it was, or whatever."

In the story, we see a young man in a tan shirt, brown jacket, tan pants, a brown hat and shoes, with a gun and a whip on each side of his waste and walking with him is a stallion that was white with a multi-colored blue mane along with a blue shield and a purple star in the middle of it on his flank. This was Robert and his trusted stallion friend Shining Armor

Jack: _**Robert and Shining Armor**_

_**Walkin' through the forest**_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that was position just over a river. Robert smiled as he gestured in a gentleman-like fashion to Shining to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the two tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw a pirate watching them with his army of archers.

This pirate was James Hook, the Sheriff of Toon Town. He was the law authority who had been trying to arrest Robert for so many years now that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Robert and Shining found out that Hook and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

_**Robert and Shining**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Robert and Shining nodded to each other. Swiftly, Robert went on top Shining and swings them up and hid in a huge tree. As they watched, the group smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the duo went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The two friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. They had escaped from trouble, well for now.

Robert and Shining sat on the tree branches due to the chase by Hook and his guards.

Shining - You know something Rob, you're taking too many chances."

Robert - Chances?" You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Shining."

Shining - Oh yeah?"

He asked, staring at the arrow on Robert's hat,

Shining - Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on the cake."

Robert pulled the arrow out of his hat,

Robert - Well this one had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better at it, you know. You've got to admit it, they are getting better."

Shining - Yeah, the next time that Hook will probably have our ropes around our necks,"

He pretend to have a rope around his neck, choking.

Shining - Yeah, pretty hard to hang it in there, Rob.

Robert - Ha, Hook and his whole posse couldn't lift you off of the ground. Heads up!"

He threw the arrow right close to Shining's head.

Shining - Whoa, watch it, Robert! You trying to kill me or something?

Robert - Aw come on, you worry too much,"

Robert relaxed against the tree.

Shining - You know something, pal I've been wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, I mean robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Robert - Rob?" That's a load of nonsense. We've never robbed; we just sort of borrow it from those who could afford it but never bother to use it for the good of mankind.

Shining - Borrow?" Boy, are we in debt."

As Robert relaxed, he heard a sound of a horn, getting his attention; he climbed to the top of the tree and looked at the view to see what's going on. Shining follow suit.

He chuckled,

Robert - That sounds like another collection day for the poor, right guys?"

Shining - Yeah, sweet charity,

In the middle of the road is some kind of a royal parade, or so to speak. One of the guards are carried a chest full of money and more carried the carriage, who belongs to the king. Yes, that chest belongs to Prince Charming, King Peter's greedy stepbrother. But when he left, Charming is now king and causing nasty problems by taking the money from the people from place to place. Right now he laughed, enjoying the money he has. With him is a parrot named Iago the parrot.

Charming - Taxes!" Beautiful taxes!

Iago - Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contribution from the poor,"

Charming - To coin a phrase, my dear counselor," "Rob the poor to feed the rich; am I right? Tell me; what is the next stop, Iago?"

He looked at the map,

Iago - Let me see…oh, the next stop is Toon Town, sire."

Charming - Oh, the richest plum of them all, Toon Town,"

Charming placed the crown on his head, but it fell on him because it didn't fit, as he looked at the mirror.

Iago - I perfect fit, sire. Most cunning, look real dignifying, masterful, noble…"

Charming stopped him,

Charming - Now, now don't overdue it,"

Charming put the crown back on,

Charming - There, that I believe does it. This crown gives me the feeling of power!"

Due to his shout, the mirror hit Iago,

Charming - Power! Forgive me the cruel chuckle…the power."

Iago - And how you gained King Peter's crown sits on your noble brow,"

Charming - Doesn't it…"

He glared at Iago of what he said about Peter,

Charming - King Peter?!" I told you never mention my stepbrother's name!"

Iago - A mere slip of my tongue, sire. We used the plot together if you don't mind by saying so. And remember it was your idea I used my wits to convince him…"

Charming - I know, and sent him off on that crazy crusade!"

Charming laughed; remembering that it was him who caused the idea.

Iago - Much to the sorrow to your queen mother?"

Charming - Mother…mother always did like that good two shoes best,"

He began to suck his thumb, like a big baby.

Iago didn't like that way he is acting,

Iago - Why your highness, please don't do that. If you don't mind by saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb,"

Charming didn't listen, so Iago brought out a gold coin on a line of string and started using a hypnosis,

Iago - Hypnotism can get rid of your psychosis so…easy…"

Charming began to relax from the hypnotism, but he snapped out of it,

Charming - None of that! None of that!"

Iago - Well sheesh, I was only trying to help,

Charming - I wonder, feather brain.

Iago - Feather Brain?!

Charming - I don't care one more chirp out of you, Iago and you are walking to Toon Town!

Iago - Parrots don't walk, we fly, jeez.


	3. Charming's Been Robbed

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**CHARMING'S BEEN ROBBED**_

* * *

Outside, Robert and Shining are running across the forest to rob the carriage they had spotted earlier this morning. Robert was dressed as a sort of a sorcerer while Shining looked like a female assistant. As they hid behind a bush they saw the carriage approaching.

Shining - What luck, it's a circus.

Robert - Circus? Oh no Shining much better, it's the Prince Charming himself.

Shining - The prince? Oh no, there's a law against robbing royalty, I'll catch you later,"

Shining began to leave but Robert stopped him.

Robert - What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

Shining - Oh, Here we go again."

And so, He and Robert ran to the side of the road.

Robert - Your highness, your highness, sorcerer at your service

Robert called, in an elderly man accent.

Shining - Fortune forecast, lucky charms!"

Shining added in a lady accent, tossing the silver ball with his magic.

Robert - Catch the greatness of your future!"

Robert shouted, holding a paper. Charming looked at them, smiling,

Charming - Fortune tellers! How droll; stop the coach!"

Iago looked concerned,

Iago - Uh sire, they maybe bandits."

Charming - Nonsense, magician bandits? What next?"

Charming asked,

Charming - My kind subjects, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whatever you like, first,"

Charming held out his hands, wearing the jewelry rings. Robert and Shining's eyes widen, staring at the rings.

Robert - Oh how gracious your majesty.

Robert took the ring and kissed Charming's hand, without him knowing. Iago saw this,

Iago - Sire, sire, did you see what they…"

That was when Iago's feathers on his wing started tickling Charming's ear.

Charming - Iago stop tickling my ear.

He laughed, rubbing his ear. Shining kissed Charming's other hand, but instead the kissed the rings, taking the jewels. Iago looked sternly at him as Shining showed him the jewels on his mouth. Iago gasped and began to speak, but he's very nervous, making his feather moving on Charming's ear again.

Charming had enough and grabbed Iago,

Charming - Iago, you said the last!"

Robotnik tied a string around his beak and threw him to the basket and sat on it. Inside, Iago is being crushed. Charming glared at the basket,

Charming - Feather Brain!

Robert - Master fully done, you're Excellency?"

He chucked, closing the curtains, while Shining stood outside.

Robert - Now, close your eyes and concentrate,"

He said, as Charming closed his eyes,

Robert - Tighter shut, no peeking, sire," "From the mist of time come forth spirits."

Meanwhile, Shining held the ball with fireflies inside; he used his magic to pretend the ball is floating.

Shining - Okay fireflies, glow babys, glow,"

Robert - We're waiting," Oh, look sire, look."

Charming gasped, seeing the 'floating' ball,

Charming - Incredible, floating spirits,"

He was about to touch it, but Robert slapped his hand.

Robert - Naughty, naughty you mustn't touch, young man,"

Charming - How dare you strike the royal hand…"

Robert hushed Charming,

Robert - You'll break the spell! Gaze into the crystal ball,"

Robert placed the ball to the stand, and began to chant in a different language until.

Robert - Oh, a face appears a crown is on the noble brow."

Charming looked at the reflection,

Charming - A crown! How exciting!"

Robert - A face of a handsome, majestic, lovable, a cuddly face,"

Shining looked disgusted of hearing this.

Charming - Handsome, majestic, lovable yes, yes cuddly,"

Shining - Lovable, yeah right like I'm the Queen of the changelings husband.

Shining whispered from outside. Robert is about to take the bag, but Iago slapped it in time. Robert cringed from the pain.

Charming - Now what?"

Robert - I see your industrious name,"

Charming - I know my name! Get on with it!

He snapped.

Robert took the bag away from Iago,

Robert - Your name will go down, down in history of course,"

He gave the bag to Shining.

Charming - Yes, I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Iago?"

He asked, but noticed,

Charming - Oh, he's still in the basket, Don't forget it."

He knocked the basket.

Meanwhile, Shining walked around, as he placed the bag of coins inside his saddle bag.

Shining - Wow, check out those solid gold hob caps,

He said while admiring the caps on the wheels of the carriage.

He went in front of each wheel as he took the cap off then moving to the next one and doing the same thing until he saw a chest full of gold.

Shining - Oh Wow! Looks like I hit the jackpot.

He used his horn to make a hole under the chest and pulls it out. The coins are falling into Shining's saddlebag. One guard, Quickstrike heard the noise and looked cautious, but he saw Shining, who he thinks is a girl. He whistled at Shining, which he, made a flirty look then waved goodbye to him then ran.

Meanwhile, Robert got out, holding another bag full of coins and wearing Charming's royal robe. Just as they were about to meet each other, they bumped each other, causing the coins to scatter.

Robert and Shining picked up the coins, quickly before they get caught. Meanwhile, Charming open the curtains, wearing nothing but white underwear. He saw Robert and Shining running off, carrying the money. Robert laughed at the sucker.

Charming - Robbed! I've been robbed!" Iago, you're never around when I need you!"

Iago hopped out of the basket, looking at Charming,

Charming - I've been robbed."

Iago - Of course you've been robbed!"

Robert and Shining ran through the forest.

Shining - Fortune forecasts lucky charms!"

Shining yelled, waving goodbye as Quickstrike waved back.

Charming - After them, you fools!"

Quickstrike and the guards began to chase after the two thieves, but unknown to them the wheels fall out, causing Charming to fly out, holding the curtains.

Suddenly, the curtains ripped, causing Charming to fall out and land into the mud, while the guards ran over him.

Charming began to cry, like a spoiled brat,

Charming - No, no, no, no!"

Iago - I knew it, I knew it. I just knew it would happen," I'd tried to warn you, but no you didn't listen; you just had to…"

Iago saw Charming getting angry, holding the mirror,

Iago - No, no, no seven year of bad…"

Iago smashed Iago, breaking the mirror, "

Iago - …luck. That's what it is. Beside, you broke your mother's mirror."

Charming gasped,

Charming - Mommy!"

He began to suck his thumb, again, but pulled it out,

Charming - I have a dirty thumb."


	4. Taxes In Toon Town

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**TAXES AT TOON TOWN**_

* * *

Back in the town of Toon Town, Jack walked next to the tree with the wanted poster of Robert. Charming will give the reward of whoever captures Robert, but they refused. Jack chuckled,

Jack - Well, even though Prince Charming offers a huge reward for the capture of Robert that loose of robe kept Rob the rich to feed the poor and believe me it's a good thing he did,"

Jack watched Minnie feeding her husband Mickey, who is in the stockades with his friends Donald and Goofy.

Jack - Cause what the taxes all the poor people of Toon Town are starving to death,"

He frowned at someone, who is Captain Hook,

Jack - Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself. _Honorable_ Sherriff of Toon Town."

Hook began walking in the town, collecting taxes from everyone who has them; he began to sing his tune.

Scratch: _**Every town**_

_**Has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do do-do do do**_

Hook stopped and kept an eye on an old man in a reverend outfit; he's Carl Frederickson and he's holding something.

Hook - Well, what do we have here, Reverend Frederickson the due gooder. He's out doing good again."

Hook is right; Carl came into the house to visit The Apple family, which consisted of Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith who are working on metal due to the fact that they lost their land called Sweet Apple Acres after Charming took over. Carl kept on a lookout to see if Hook followed him.

Granny Smith - Well, good morning, Reverend,"

Carl hushed them and got out the bag full of money,

Carl - For you guys, from Robert himself."

Granny Smith - Aw, God bless Robert.

Meanwhile, Hook walked towards the door to Apple's house and knocked the door; he began to listen to Carl,

Carl - It's the Sherriff! Hurry hide it quick!"

Hook - Here I come, ready or not," Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

Applejack - Take it easy on us Sheriff,"

She said, showing him the bandage on Big Mac on his foot,

Applejack - With Big Mac's busted leg and all, We're way behind our work."

Big Mac - Eeeyup.

Hook knew they are hiding the money,

Hook - I know my dear, but you're way behind the taxes, too."

Carl - Aw have a heart Sheriff; can't you see he's laid up?"

Carl held out the rocking chair,

Carl - Come on big guy; you better sit down and rest."

Big Mac began to walk while Applejack helped him. As he kept walking, Hook hears the sound of the money in the bandage on the second his foot. When Big Mac sat on the chair as Hook began to help.

Hook - Let me give you a hand with that leg lad,"

Hook was about to place the foot on the stool, but he lifted the foot higher. The coins fell out of the bandages and onto Hook's hand,

Hook - Aha, what they won't think of next,"

Hook began to pat on the bandage foot, making the second Big Mac yell in pain. The last coin landed on Hook's hand.

Hook - Well Prince Charming says that taxes should hurt,"

Carl got angry,

Carl - Now see here, you no good…"

Hook stopped him,

Hook - Now, now, now save your sermon preacher. It isn't Sunday you know,"

Hook walked back out to do his job.

In another house, there is a birthday party going on. Inside is a young purple dragon with green spikes this is Spike and today is his birthday. Along side of him is a white unicorn with a purple mane along with 3 diamonds on her flank, the unicorn's name is Rarity Spike's foster mother. Then there were to little fillies one a white unicorn like Rarity only with a light purple mane named Sweetie Belle and with her is a yellow pony with a red mane along with a red bow tie on it, this was Applebloom younger sister of Applejack and Big Mac.

Sweetie and Applebloom: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Spike…**_

Rarity gave one present to Spike, until Hook came in, as the family gasped.

Hook: _**Happy birthday to you!**_

Hook - Well now my young lad that box is done up right isn't it?

Spike - Well Mr. Sheriff sir, it's my birthday present, sir,"

Hook - That it is, why don't you open it,"

Spike untied the ribbon and removed the lid; it was a gold coin.

He grinned,

Spike - Wow, one whole coin,"

But as Spike watched the coin to slide down to his hand, Hook took it just in time. Spike looked at him, very hurt.

Rarity - Have you no heart?!"

She snapped, as Spike sniffed,

Rarity - We've all have scrimped and scribe to give it to him!"

Sweetie and Applebloom glared at him.

Hook didn't care,

Hook - Now that's mighty thought of you young lady, the family that saves together, pay together,"

Spike just looked at him with tears coming down to his cheeks,

Hook - Now, don't take it so hard, my boy; Prince Charming wishes you a happy birthday, too."

Later on, a blind man came in, holding the cup.

Blind man - Coins for the poor,"

He asked. Hook smirked evilly and threw the coin in, making more coins to fall to his hand. Rarity gasped of seeing this.

Hook - Now so far it's been a cheerful morning, keep saving!"

He said, walking out.

Rarity - Why that dirty scoundrel!

Rarity said as she is helping the blind man,

Rarity - You poor old man, do come in. Come in and rest yourself."

Blind man - Why thank you very much. Tell me, did my old ears hear someone singing a birthday?"

The blind man asked, sitting on the chair.

Spike - Yes sir, and that mean old pirate took my birthday present…"

Blind man - Oh now, now young man. Don't let someone like him get you down on your luck.

The blind man removed the sunglasses revealing his normal eyes.

Spike knew who it is,

Spike - Whoa, it's Robert!"

Robert removed the disguise,

Robert - Happy birthday, Spike!"

Applebloom - Oh, he's so handsome," Just like his reward poster."

Robert - Tell me my young friend, how old are you, today?"

Spike - Gosh, I'm 10 years old, going on age,"

Robert - 10? Well, that does make you the man of the house,"

He said, holding out a whip and a boomerang, "

Robert - And I've got just the right present for you."

Spike - For me?"

He asked, holding the whip and boomerang,

Spike - Wow thanks Mr. Robert, sir. How do I look?"

Sweetie Belle - Not much like Robert,"

Robert - She's right, there is something missing, ah of course."

Robert took off his hat,

Robert - There you go, Spike.

He place the hat on Spike's head, which it didn't fit.

Spike - Wow, now how do I look?

Apple bloom - The hat's too big."

Rarity - Now, now Applebloom, Mind your manners.

Sweetie Belle - Yeah, mind your manners

Robert laughed and said as he lifted the hat up.

Robert - Don't worry, you'll grow into it."

Spike - Awesome, I'm gonna try it out.

Sweetie Belle - Goodbye Robert, come again in my birthday,"

She said, running out.

Rarity - Oh, you have made his birthday wonderful, How can I ever thank you?"

Robert - I only wish I can do more,"

Robert got out the bag full of money and handed it to Rarity,

Robert - Here and keep your chin up. Someday they'll be happy again in Toon Town, you'll see,"

He put his disguise back on and walked out.

Rarity - Oh Robert, you are so much to keep our hopes alive," Bless you, bless you."


	5. Princess Rapunzel

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**PRINCESS RAPUNZEL**_

* * *

Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and their friend Pipsqueak or as they call him Pip for short ran in the path of the village so that Spike can try out the Boomerang, Robert gave him on his birthday. They stopped next to the tree as Spike is about to get ready to get his first try.

Pip - Did Robert really give it to you?

Spike - Yeah and this is his own hat, too,"

He answered, getting prepared.

Pip - I sure wish I could've met him.

Sweetie Belle - Can I try it first Spike?

Spike - I don't think that's such a good idea Sweetie.

Pip - Yeah I agree maybe we should let him try it out first you know to see how it works.

Sweetie Belle - Hmm, good point.

Applebloom - You're aiming it too high,"

She said as Spike held the end of the boomerang.

Spike - I'm not either; watch this,"

When he threw the boomerang it flew up high but didn't revert back to him and went to the castle of prince Charming. The kids stood there, helplessly.

Pip - Uh oh, now you've done it.

Applebloom - It went to prince Charming's backyard,"

But Spike didn't care as he began to walk towards the backyard of the castle to retrieve that arrow. He along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Pip ran to the gate of the backyard.

Sweetie Belle - Spike you can't go in there.

Pip - Yeah, prince Charming will cut your head off,"

Pip put his hoof on his throat and made a slit sound,

Pip - like this."

Spike - I don't care, I gotta get my boomerang,"

Spike is about to go through the bars of the gate, but Applebloom stopped him,

Applebloom - Wait, Pip might tattle on you."

Spike - Yeah Pip, you gotta take the oath,

Pip - An oath?

Sweetie Belle - Put your hand on your chest and cross your eyes,"

Sweetie said as she, Spike, AppleBloom, and Pip are doing the oath.

Spike - Spiders, snakes in the lizard's head,"

Pip - Spider, snakes in the lizard's head,"

Spike - If I tattle tell, I'll die till I'm dead,"

Pip - If I tattle tell, I'll die till I'm dead,"

Pipi repeated and he, Sweetie, and Applebloom watched Spike sneaking in the backyard. In the backyard, Spike continues sneaking to look for his arrow, but he hears people coming from the courtyard. He sees a girl and a pony playing a two-on-two game of badminton and one coaching. The girl had short brown hair with a pink dress along with a crown and with her was a pink Alicorn pony in a dress of the same color. This was the Princess Rapunzel and her long time friend and lady in waiting Cadence.

Rapunzel - Are you ready, Cadence?

Cadence - I'm your lady in waiting, I'm waiting,"

Cadence laughed as she hit the birdie. The birdie flew towards Rapunzel and she hit it in time. Spike watched them playing, but he needs to look for that boomerang before he gets caught. He spotted Boomerang, which it's by the tree. Spike snuck towards the tree, hiding.

Cadence - I'm getting too old for this

Rapunzel - Cadence, that's a good shot,

Cadence - Thanks and not bad yourself, you two.

As Rapunzel hit the birdie, it went too high. The birdie flew back down, towards Cadence. She was about to hit it, but she missed and the birdie fell right into her dress! She looked surprised and moved around like crazy to get the birdie out.

Rapunzel - Where is it, did you lose it?"

Cadence - It must be in there somewhere,"

She replied, trying to shake the birdie out of her.

Rapunzel - Cadence you look so silly,"

She said, laughing. Spike walked quietly towards the arrow.

Rapunzel - Oh look, there it is behind you,"

Rapunzel said as she is about to retrieve the birdie, which it's next to the boomerang. Spike is about to get it, he looked face to face at Rapunzel with a scared look on his face.

Rapunzel - Well hello, where did you come from?

Spike - Oh please don't tell prince Charming," Rarity said that he'll chop off my head."

Rapunzel - Don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong,

Cadence - Oh Rapunzel what a cute kid,"

Rapunzel - Now who does this guy remind you of, Cadence?"

She asked, staring at Spike, who dressed very familiar to her.

Cadence - Well, upon my word; the famous Robert,"

Rapunzel - That's right, Robert wears a hat like that,"

Spike - Yeah and look at the whip of Robert"

He said, showing them the whip. Meanwhile, the kids watched until Sweetie sneezed. Cadence heard the sneeze and saw the other kids,

Cadence - Don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded."

Applebloom -He snitched on us!

Rapunzel - It's alright children, don't be afraid," Please come here."

Pip - Do you think it's safe?"

Pip asked, looked concerned.

Sweetie Belle - Do you know who she is?" That's Rapunzel."

Applebloom - AJ said that she is awful nice, come on,"

Applebloom added as she, Sweetie Belle & Pip walked trough the gate, but Sweetie Belle is trying to catch up,

Sweetie - Hey, you guys! Not so fast; wait for me!"

Applebloom - I told Spike that he aimed so high,

Rapunzel - I'm so very glad he did,"

She is impressed as Pip waved at her, very shy,

Rapunzel - Now I get to meet all of you."

Applebloom - Wow, you're really beautiful, Is it true of what they say about you and Robert being in love?

She blushed a bit; it's true that she's in love with Robert.

Rapunzel - Well…um…you see that was several years ago before I left for London."

Pip - Did he ever kiss you?

Rapunzel - Well…uh…no, but he cut our initials here,"

Rapunzel pointed at the tree. The kids saw the heart that was carved years ago. It has the letters, R+R.' She sighed happily,

Rapunzel - I remember it so well."

Spike - You gonna have any kids?

Of course that comment made her blush until she said.

Rapunzel - Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me

Spike - Oh, not Robert,"

He said, getting out his wooden sword,

Spike - He'll storm out the castle, fight the guards, rescue you and take you to Toon Forest."

Cadence decided to have some fun,

Cadence - Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten prince Charming.

Spike - That blondie doesn't scare me

Pip - I'm scared of prince Charming; he's cranky,"

Cadence took out the racket using her magic, pretending to be Charming,

Cadence - Ha, ha, ha! I, Prince Charming challenge you to a duel. Take that!"

She did the dual against Cadence, who is trying to defend himself,

Cadence - And that, and that and this!"

Spike smirked,

Spike - Death to tyrant!"

Cadence pretends to panic and ran away with Spike chasing her.

Applebloom - Slice her to pieces!"

She shouted, while Spike and Cadence ran around Rapunzel.

She laughed,

Rapunzel - Oh save me, my hero, save me!"

Spike hit Cadence on the leg, but it didn't hurt. Cadence, as Charming, held her leg as she yelped,

Cadence - Oh! Ouch, that's not fair! Mommy!"

Cadence whined, as she held her ear and began to suck her hoof. The kids and the girls laughed at this knew that the real Charming would do that, like a big baby.

Applebloom - That's prince Charming alright!"

She said, laughing.

Spike cheered,

Spike - Now I got you!"

Cadence - Oh mercy, mercy!"

Cadence begged as she took the wooden sword and placed it between the side of her stomach and her arm,

Cadence - Oh, he got me; I'm dying!

Spike - Did I hurt you?

Cadence - No, this is the part where you drag your ladyship to Toon Forest,"

Spike looked at Rapunzel.

Spike - Come on, princess, let's go,"

Spike held her hand and escorts her to the bushes.

Rapunzel - Oh, so this is Toon Forest."

Spike - Yeah, I guess so," Well, now what are we going to do?"

Rapunzel - Well you should know that the hero always gets a fair lady's kiss,"

Spike - A kiss? That's sissy stuff.

Rapunzel - Well, if you won't, then I will,"

She picked up Spike and kissed his cheek. Applebloom,

Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, and Cadence saw the whole thing.

Applebloom - They're kissing.

She said, beginning to laugh along with the kids. Spike whiped the kiss off of his cheek and glared at them from what happen. Applebloom continued laughing as she slid down on the tree and sighed happily.


	6. Invitation To The Gun Tournament

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**INVITATION TO THE GUN TOURNAMENT**_

* * *

A day later at the castle, Rapunzel is in her room, thinking about Robert. She really missed him, dearly from these several years. Cadence smiled as she continued knitting something.

Cadence - Aw, young love; oh it's a grand thing,

Rapunzel opened her dress closet and stared at the poster of Robert,

Rapunzel - Oh Cadence, surely he knows who much I really love him."

Cadence - Of course, Rapunzel," Believe me, someday soon, your cousin, King Peter will have an outlaw for an in-law."

Rapunzel - Oh Cadence, but when? When?"

Cadence - Be patient, Rapunzel. Remember, absence makes the heart grow founder,

Rapunzel - Or forgetful,"

She sighed and looks outside,

Rapunzel - I've been away from so long. What if he's forgotten all about me?"

Of course she had no idea that in the forest Robert was thinking about her as he stirs the food, slowly while Shining Armor hanged up the clothes.

Shining Armor - Hey lover boy, how's the grub coming in, I'm starving,"

He asked, but Robert kept humming.

Shining Armor - Rob, Robby, Robert?

He asked until he saw Robert just humming along.

Shining Armor - Hey!

That snapped him out of his daydream,

Robert - Hey what, what did you say?"

Shining Armor - Forget it, your minds not on food," You're thinking about someone with long eye lashes and you're smelling that sweet perfume,"

Shining Armor began to sniff the smoke and coughed.

Robert - Whoa, it's boiling over!"

Shining Armor - You're burning the chow!"

Shining moved the pot to the rock and began fanning the smoke.

Robert - Sorry, buddy just thinking about Rapunzel," I can't help it; I love her, Shining."

Shining Armor - Look, why don't you stop moaning and marry her for goodness sake.

Shining said as he poured water into the pot

Robert - Marry her? You don't just walk up to her, hand her a bouquet and say, 'hey, remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?'" No, it's not done that way."

Shining Armor - Aw come one, Rob, climb the castle wall,"

Shining said as he looked at the carrot, disgusted; he threw it away,

Shining Armor - Sweep her off her feet." Carry her off her style

Robert shook his head, sighing,

Robert - It's no use, guys. I thought it all up; it just wouldn't work. Besides what if I got to offer her?"

Shining Armor - Well, for one thing, you can't cook.

As Robert was hanging up clothes, Carl was walking right up to him.

Robert - I'm serious, guys. She's a high bone lady of quality."

Shining Armor - So she's' got class, so what,

Robert - I'm a fugitive that's what,"

Robert said, while Carl stood next to him,

Robert - That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?"

Carl - Oh for heaven's sake, son,"

He said while making Robert fall in the basket,

Carl - You're no fugitive Why someday you'd be call a great hero."

Robert - A hero? Did you hear that, Shining? We've just been pardoned,"

Shining Armor - That's a gas, we haven't been arrested,

Carl - Alright, laugh you two clowns, but there's gonna be a bit to do at Toon Town,"

Carl tasted the soup, but coughed because it's very hot,

Carl - Well, that and old prince Charming is having a Champion Gun Tournament tomorrow."

Shining Armor - Gun Tournament?" Robert can win that, standing on his head, right Rob?"

Robert - Thank you, Shining, but I'm sure we're not invited,"

Carl - No, but there's somebody who will be very disappoint, if you don't come,"

Shining Armor - Yeah, Captain Hook known as the 'honorable' Sherriff of Toon Town,"

Carl - No, Rapunzel,"

Carl said as Robert was drinking a bottle of water until he heard that and spat it out then coughing a bit until he said.

Robert - Rapunzel?

Carl - Yep, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner,"

Carl chuckled. Robert couldn't believe it; he gets to see Rapunzel, again,

Robert - A kiss to the winner? Great Scott! Well Come on, guys what are we waiting for?"

Shining Armor - Wait a minute, Rob that place will be crawling with soldiers it would be like walking in a hornet's nest.

Robert - Ah, but remember fear never won the heart of a lady," as I always say, You only get out of life…"

He threw the hat and hits it with his whip, making it jump on impact.

Robert - Of what you put into it,"

The hat landed on his hand.


	7. The Gun Tournament

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**THE GUN TOURNAMENT**_

* * *

That day, the guards blew their trumpets from the towers. Today's the day, the Champion Gun Tournament Charming is holding. All the guards began marching as Spike, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Pipsqueak followed. Everyone gathered to watch the tournament. Meanwhile, Charming stood by his royal chair along with Iago sitting in the other chair.

Iago - Oh yes indeed, sire," Your plan to capture that twerp, Robert in public is sheer genius."

He laughed jumping higher in his seat.

Charming - Iago, no one sits higher than the king,"

He grabbed Iago by the tail and lower his head on the chair,

Iago - Oops sorry your majesty," I didn't mean to…"

Charming - My trap is baited and set and then revenge," Ah, revenge!"

Charming will never forget ever since he's been robbed by Robert.

Iago hushed him,

Iago - Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know and your secret is my secret,"

His feathers was wiggling in Charming's ear.

Charming - Stop tickling my ear!", "Secret, what secret?"

Iago - Why, the capture of Robert, sire

Charming - That insolent twerp!" I'll show him who wears the crown!"

Iago - I share your loathing, sire," That scurrying scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dare to rob you and made you look so ridiculous."

Charming - Enough!"

Charming is about to hit Iago, but missed,

Charming - Iago, you deliberately dodged."

Iago - Oh, but sire, please,"

Charming - Stop sniveling and hold still,"

He ordered. Iago stood still, until Charming crushed him,

Iago - Thank you, sire…

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Cadence walked towards their seat.

Rapunzel - Oh Cadence, I'm so excited, but how will I recognize him?"

Cadence - Oh, he'll let you know somehow," That hero of yours is full of surprises."

In the bushes, Robert watched Rapunzel smiling, while Shining saw Cadence. Robert is almost dressed as a gunslinger from the west, Shining Armor is disguised as the duke.

Robert - There she is, guys," Isn't she beautiful?"

He is about to walk out of the bushed, but Shining pulled him back, putting on the different hat over Robert's head,

Shining Armor - Cool it lover boy, your hearts' running away with your head."

Robert - Stop worrying, buddy," This disguise will fool my own mother."

Shining Armor - Yeah, but your mom ain't here, you've got to fool that scallywag over there,"

He added, watching Hook. Robert nodded and walked out of the bushes; he began to shake Hook's hand and speaking in a southern accent,

Robert - Captain James Hook I presume, I must say that I am deeply honored to meet you at last.

Hook got confused, but smiled,

Hook - Well, now thank you my good lad. Oh, well excuse me, but I must sign in this tournament."

As for Shining, he walked towards prince Robotnik. Shining began to speak in a raspier accent,

Shining Armor - Ah, mi lord. My esteem royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're beautiful."

Charming - He has style, eh Iago?"

Charming began to speak in a different accent like Buzz, making Iago shocked.

Shining Armor - You took the words right out of my mouth, P.C."

Prince Charming - P.C. I like that, you know I do," Iago, put it on my luggage. P.C. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! P.C., yes."

Iago stared at Shining sternly,

Iago - And who might you be, sir?"

Shining Armor - I am Sir Hoofington, Duke of Ponyville," And don't stick your beak at me, it's very rude," And now, your mightiest, allow me to lay some proto call on you,"

He is about to kiss Charming's hand, but he pulled away.

Charming - I'm sorry, but I lose more jewels that way before, "Please sit down."

Shining sat on the chair,

Shining Armor - Thanks, P.R. couldn't get a better seat, could you? The royal view,"

Suddenly, Shining felt something where he is sitting. Shadow got it out, who appeared to be Iago.

Shining Armor - Oh, excuse me shorty,"

Iago - Shorty? You sir, have taken my seat!"

He yelled. Charming and Shining laughed.

Charming - Iago with you around, who needs a court jester?" Now get out there and keep your snake eye open for you-know-who."

Iago - You…you mean I'm being dismissed?"

He asked, looking hurt.

Shining Armor - You heard his mightiest,"

He said, dropping Iago,

Shining Armor - Move it, creepy. Get lost, be gone long one."

Iago walked away, very mad.

Iago - What cheek, creepy, shorty? Long one. Who's that duke think he is?"

He asked, flying away, but unknown to him, Jack and Carl saw him.

Jack - Now he's up to something mate,"

Carl - Yeah, come on,"

Carl followed Iago along with Jack. Later on, the contestants, including Hook and Robert marched, almost the tournament is about to begin.

Carl and Jack began to search for Iago , until Carl spotted him flying in the air searching for Robert so they began to follow him.

Meanwhile, Charming showed a seat to Rapunzel to sit next to him. Rapunzel curtsied, as Cadence followed. Back with Iago, he kept an eye on each person, until he saw Robert. The girls watched the contestants to see which one is Robert. Speaking of Robert, he then saw her and this is the chance to talk to her until the tournament begins. He spoke in a southern language.

Robert - Ah, your majesty, begging your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shooting a favor of a lady like yourself. I hope I win that kiss,"

He winked at her.

Rapunzel - Oh,"

She noticed his eyes; the eyes of Robert,

Rapunzel - Well, thank you, shooter. I wish you luck with all my heart."

Iago - I wonder…"

Carl is about to grab him, but Iago flew away. Later, Gaston held the pillow where the golden arrow is as he walked towards Charming,

Gaston - Your highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

Charming - Proceed, captain

Gaston - The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin,"

He announced. The trumpets began to play, when Iago is being flown due to that. All the shooters began to shoot the targets as the crowd cheers. Iago continued to fly around and out of the way.

Pip's father continues shooting.

Pip - Yay dad!"

He cheered. Hook shot again and it hit nearly in the middle. The crowd booed at him because they really hate him. Iago kept an eye on Rob as he shot another arrow. The arrow hit the middle of the target; a bull's-eye. his eyes widen; is that hero really a disguise, Rob is dressing as? Rapunzel applauded, watching this.

Charming - A perfect bulls-eye,

Shining - Yeah, that's what you called pulling it back and let you go, P.C.,"

Robert - I'm gonna win that golden arrow and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely maid Kari,"

Hook - Listen, if you shoot half as good as your blabber mouth, you're better than that fool, Robert,"

Robert - Robert, he says? Wow, I'm tip-top alright, but I'm not good as he is,"

He shot again and it hit another bull's-eye. Hook gasped of what happen. Iago grinned evilly and flew to the bushes.

Shining - That kid's got class isn't he P.C.?"

Charming - Indeed he has," Bravo, bravo!"

Robert - Oh, by the way, I hear that you're having a bit of trouble getting your hands on Robert,"

Hook - He's scared of me that's what he is," You know, if he didn't show up today, I can stop him to his phony disguises."

Iago flew right close to Rob, until he found out it was him!

Iago - It's him! It's Robert!"

He chuckled and flew away,

Iago - I just can't wait to tell prince Charming."

Suddenly, Carl grabbed a rock and threw it at the parrot. The rock hit Iago square in the face making him dazed then fell. Carl caught him and shoved him to the small hole of the barrel, filled with ALE.

Iago - Let go, you…"

He is about to snap, until Carl shoved the cork on the hole,

Iago - Please, I don't drink!"

Later on, Gaston analyzed the bullet holes on the targets and said.,

Gaston - Attention everyone, the final contestants are, the honorable Sherriff of Toon Town!"

Hook smiled and bowed, but the crowd booed at him, still.

Gaston - And the hero from Cair Paravel,"

The crowd cheers at Robert as he waved at Rapunzel who waved back.

Charming - My dear Rapunzel, I suspect you the favor the gangly youth."

Rapunzel - Oh, why yes sire," At least he amuses me."

Charming - Coincidently, he amuses me too,"

Charming just knows who that hero is.

Gaston - For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 ft!"

Hook then ordered his assistant Smee to act as a target.

Hook - You heard him, Smee. Get going, move it, you imbecile!"

Smee went behind the target and went inside.

Hook - And remember what you are suppose to do,

Smee - Aye, aye sir.,"

Smee said as he moved 30 feet away. Hook shot his and it hit a bull's-eye, thanks to Smee. The crowed booed at him as Rapunzel got upset because she didn't want to kiss that scoundrel.

He laughed while Rob is next,

Hook - Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and a whole thing,"

Hook decided to do something really wrong; he moved his gun under Rob and tapped his gun, making him shoot too high. The crowd gasped as Rob shot again. bullet hit his other bullet, pointing directly down.

The crowd, including Charming, the girls, and Shining watched as the bullet hit a bull's-eye. The crowd cheered wildly as Rapunzel hugged Cadence now that Rob is the winner. Charming nodded at Gaston, who nodded back. Gaston whispered to a guard telling him the news.

Robert began to walk as the guards marched behind him, while Rapunzel watched. Charming smirked evilly, but kept his cool.

Charming - Shooter, I commend you and because of your superior skill you shall get what is coming to you,"

Charming announced as Robert stared at Rapunzel,

Charming - Congratulations."

Robert shook his hand,

Robert - Oh, thank you kindly your highness. I am deeply honored.

Charming - Release the royal fingers!"

Charming ordered, moving his hand; he calmed down as he held his sword,

Charming - And now I name you the winner or more appropriately…"

Without warning, as Robert bowed, Charming used his sword to rip the disguise, revealing Robert,

Charming - "…the loser!"

The crowd gasped; Rapunzel and Cadence gasped as Shining is shocked that Rob's been caught.

Charming smirked evilly,

Charming - Seize him,"

The guards huddled together and tied Robert up,

Charming - And now traitor, I sentence you to sudden instant, and even immediate death!"

Rapunzel - No…"

She began to cry, and started begging Charming,

Rapunzel - Please…please your majesty, I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy."

Charming - My dear, why should I?"

Rapunzel - Because I love him, your highness,"

Charming - Love him?" And does this prisoner return your love?"

She just stared at Rob, with one tear flowing down her cheek.

Robert - Rapunzel even as I face death, I love you more than life itself."

Charming - Aw, young love," Your please have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But the traitor to the crown must DIE!"

Robert - Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Peter! Long live King Peter!"

Crowd - Long live King Peter!"

The crowd shouted with Robert in defiance.

Charming - Enough!"

He snapped, stomping like a brat,

Charming - I am king! King! King! Off with his head!"

The drum began to play as the executioner walks, holding the axe. The people gasped in fright that this is going to be the end of Robert.

Rapunzel began to cry on Cadence as she hugged her friend. Not even she had nothing to do to stop this.

Charming - Stop!"

He ordered in panic as something is holding the collar of his robe,

Charming - Executioner stop! Hold your axe!"

Behind him was Shining, holding the collar of Charming's robe with his magic while pointing his horn on his back.

Shining - Okay, tough guy, now tell him to untie my buddy or I'll…"

Shining ordered, choking Charming tightly.

Charming - Sherriff, release my buddy…"

He stopped as he's getting choked,

Charming - I mean release the prisoner."

Hook - Untie the prisoner?"

Cadence - You heard what he said, you dumb old scallywag!"

Charming - Sherriff, I make the rules and since I'm the head…"

Charming got choked,

Charming - Not so hard, you mean thing.

Shining then pointed his horn closer which made Charming shout.

Charming - Let him go, for heaven's sake! Let him go!"

Cadence - Yahoo! Love conquers all!"

Cadence cheered, while the crowd cheered for Robert's freedom. He got untied as Rapunzel ran to him, holding his hands.

Robert - I owe my life to you, Rapunzel,"

Rapunzel hugged him,

Rapunzel - I couldn't have lived without you, Robert."

Hook - There's something funny going around here,"

Shining - Now, P.C., tell my pal to kiss Rapunzel, or I just found a new pin cushion,"

He ordered, but unknown to him, Hook spotted him.

Hook - Why you…"

Hook swung his sword, but Shining dodged then kicked him with his hind legs, sending him flying.

Charming - Kill him!" Don't just stand there, kill him!"

Shining threw a sword to Robert as he began to fight the guards.

Shining kept defeating every guard as he see him fighting Tai Lung then kicks him in the stomach.

Robert continued sword fighting, until Charming is about to use his sword to kill him. But Robert swung his sword away making Charming panic like a coward, "

Charming - Don't hurt me, no! Help!"

He ran behind the barrel,

Charming - Kill him!"

Cadence - Run for it, Rapunzel! This is no place of a lady!

Cadence said as she joins the fight.

Cadence came up to Pete then used her horn to poke him in the behind making him jump and scream.

Hook grabbed her horn, but she just used her magic and threw him in front,

Cadence - Take that you cod fish!"

Rapunzel - Help, Robert help!

Rapunzel cried, as the guards chased her. Robert used his whip and swung in then saved her. They landed on top of the tent.

Robert - Rapunzel will you marry me?

Rapunzel - Oh Robert I thought you never ask,"

She said until the curtain ripped; they landed on the chair as Robert continued to fight,

Rapunzel - But you could've asked, more romantic."

Robert pushed a guard away, "

Robert - And for out honeymoon, London, Rome, Caribbean?"

Rapunzel - Why not?"

Rapunzel said as she and Ash walked down the rug, holding hands.

Meanwhile, Cadence is being chased by Smee and the other pirates. Shining kept fighting the guards, right into the tent.

Shining - What a main event this is!"

Cadence ran into the tent along with the enraged pirates. Shining is being pushed out because of that, so he ran back in,

Shining - What a beautiful brawl!"

He got back him as Cadence was pushed out; she looked up mad and shoved her horn right to someone's behind. One of the guards shouted and all of the guards began to run with the tent covering them. Shining popped out of the roof of the tent and realized.

Shining - Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?"

He asked. Robert kept sword fighting against Gaston, dodging his attack,

Robert - We'll have two children."

Rapunzel - Two? Oh it does at least,"

Just then Syndrome tried to Rob with his laser gun. Rob dodged it as Gaston protected himself with the shield. The beam bounced back and hit right close to Syndrome's head.

Rapunzel threw one pie at him,

Rapunzel - Hey catch!

The pie hit him square in the face.

Gaston - Attention, everyone…"

Gaston is about to say something but the guards ran over him along with Syndrome. Hook gasped and ran away as fast as he could. The guards ram the chair, forcing him to sit on it.

Shining and Hook looked at each other and back as the guards are running right towards the tower. Shining got off in time as two guards gasped that the tent was running right towards them, but they ran passed making these two sighed in relief. All of a sudden, they gasped the guards rammed to the tower. The tower began to rumble as they fell to the ground. One of them is about to blow his horn, but Cadence crushed it in time.

Charming - Stop the girl!"

Charming ordered. Spike came out from the bushes and throws his boomerang. The boomerang hit Charming on the head while knocking him down as he screamed him pain.

Charming - Ow!

Cadence came out and clobbered him with her hoof,

Cadence - Take that you blond haired surfer boy!"

Charming - Seize that pony!"

He ordered. Charming saw more guards going after her like football players. She elbowed them one by one as the crowed cheered for her; she flew up as more of them are being piled up. She kept dodging and fighting guards that are in her path. Pete grabbed her leg as she flew up forcing him to let go. He let's her go, as she's flying out of control.

Razul is going to catch her, but missed; he slid on the ground and got rammed by the rock.

Cadence ran to the bushes,

Cadence - Long live King Peter!"

She cheered, until Shining grabbed her to save her, just before a few arrows could hit her.

Meanwhile, Charming came out of his hiding spot,

Charming - Iago, you're never around when I need you!"

Then he hears his voice from inside the barrel; he pulled the cork out, letting Iagoout, but he's very woozy.

Iago - Oh, there you are, pal," P.C., you won't believe this, but that hero is really Robert."

Charming - Robert Eh?

He said, getting angry. Iago nodded, until Charming lost his temper and grabbed Iago then he tied his beak shut.

Charming - Get out of that, if you can!


	8. Phony King Of Toon Town

**CHAPTER VII**

**PHONY KING OF TOON TOWN**

* * *

That night, after the tournament, the stars came out along with the full moon. The fireflies flew around as Robert and Rapunzel arrived at Toon Forest going on a romantic walk.

**Love**

**It seems like only yesterday**

**You were just a child at play**

**Now you're all grown up inside of me**

**Oh, how fast those moments flee**

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

**Now the days seem to fly**

**Life is brief, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

We then see them both in the middle of a meadow as Robert placed a flower engagement ring on Rapunzel's finger as a firefly landed in the flower ring. Rapunzel smiled at him while she looks deeply in his eyes. Robert is doing the same thing as well.

**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**

**Ooh, love will live**

**Ooh, ooh**

**Love will last**

**Love goes on and on and on**

Later, they walked by the waterfall; they both smiled at each other. Robert lead her to the path that only he and Shining remembered.

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

**Now the days seem to fly**

**Life is brief, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

Now, they arrived at the destination, where Ash and Shining stayed. Rapunzel sighed happily as they stood at the moonlight, holding each other's arms.

Rapunzel - Oh Rob what a beautiful night," I wish it would never end."

As things were about to get better, someone shouted, which startled the couple.

Carl - **_SURPRISE! LOVE LIVE ROBERT!"_**

Carl shouted from the bushes as everyone cheered. Next to him is a mouse in a brown coat and hat named Basil plus a fairy in a green dress named Tinkerbell.

Basil - And long live Maid Rapunzel!"

Basil cheered as everyone cheered for the couple. Robert and Rapunzel blushed at the moment from all that cheering. Cadence came next to the tree.

Cadence - And down with that pretty boy, Charming!"

She smirked with her hoof pointing down.

Shining - Yeah,"

Shining said, playing the banjo. Later all of the gang including Jack began to play as everyone began to dance.

Shining: **_Oh the world will sing from a selfish king_**

**A thousand years from now**

**And not because he passed some laws**

**Or had that lofty brow**

**While bonny good King Peter leads**

**The great battle in St Canard he's on**

**We'll all have to slave away**

**For that good-for-nothin' Charming**

**Incredible as he is inept**

**Whenever the history books are kept**

**They'll call him The Phony King of Toon Town**

Carl and Shining: **_A pox on The Phony King of Toon Town!_**

Shining opened the curtain; the people laughed as Carl and AJ. performed the puppets of Charming and Iago.

Shining: **_He sits alone on a giant throne_**

**Pretendin' he's the King**

**A little tyke who's rather like**

**A puppet on a string**

**And he throws an angry tantrum**

**If he cannot have his way**

**And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb**

**You see, he doesn't want to play**

Shining - You see, he doesn't want to play,"

He said as Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Pip laughed.

**Too late to be known as Charming the First**

**He's sure to be known as Charming the Worst**

**A pox on that Phony King of Toon Town!**

Shining - Lay that contrary on me, pal,"

He said as Jack continued playing his solo.

Cadence - Come on Shining!

Cadence added, as she danced with Shining. All of the gang dance around having a good time. Robert danced with Rapunzel as for Cadence, she danced with Shining.

Shining: **_While he taxes us to pieces_**

**And he robs us of our bread**

**King Peter's crown keeps slippin' down**

**Around that pointed head**

**Ah! But while there is a merry man**

**In Robert's wily pack**

**We'll find a way to make him pay**

**And steal our money back**

Shining nodded at Spike, and then showed him the funny look.

Shining: **_The minute before he knows we're there_**

**Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear**

Everyone laughed as Robert puts on the underwear, the Charming dummy is wearing. He looks funny, but they're laughing at the crazed up, Charming.

**The breezy and uneasy king of Toon Town**

**The snivellin' grovellin'**

**Measly weasely**

**Blabberin' jabberin'**

**Gibberin' jabberin'**

**Blunderin' plunderin'**

**Wheelin' dealin'**

**Prince Charming, that Phony King of Toon Town**

**Yeah!**

That day, Hook walked into the castle, holding a bad full of money, humming. He opened the doors as Iago is counting money from all the people they have to pay the taxes.

Hook: **_He throws an angry tantrum_**

**If he cannot have his way**

**He calls for mum**

**And sucks his thumb**

**And doesn't want to play**

**Too late to be known**

**As Charming the First**

**He's sure to be known**

**As Charming the Worst**

Hook - How about that?"

Iago - That's P.C. to a T. Let me try."

Kaa: **_Hoo, hee, hee, hoo_**

Too late to be known as Charming the First

He's sure to be known as Charming the Worst...

He gasped in horror when Charming himself entered the room, confused.

Iago - The fabulous, marvelous merciful, chiv…"

Hook - You've gotten all wrong, Iago," The sniveling, groveling, weasly…"

Charming - **_ENOUGH!"_**

Charming snapped, throwing a bottle at Hook, but he dodged and the bottle broke by the wall.

Hook - But sire, it's a big hit," The whole village is singing it."

Charming - Oh, they are, are they?"

Charming asked, very angry,

Charming - Well, they'll be singing the different tune! Double the taxes, triple the taxes!"

He grabbed Iago,

Charming - "SQUEEZE every last drop out of those insolent musical peasants!"

Now Charming is going to have revenge against everyone in town.


	9. Trouble In Toon Town

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**TROUBLE IN TOON TOWN**_

* * *

One rainy day, Charming is up to no good by raising the taxes on everyone in town, otherwise they'll be in trouble.

Jack - Oh bugger, that prince Charming sure made good as treat," "And his subjects paid dearly for his humiliation. Believe me, taxes, taxes, taxes. Why he taxes the harden soul out of the poor people of Toon Town. If you couldn't pay the taxes, you went to jail."

In jail, Jack is in, but he's not the only one, all the people are in jail and everyone is suffering from the wrath of Charming. Jack is by the jail window with his foot chained,

Jack - Yep, I'm in here too. And they use anti-magic & metal to prevent everyone's powers and abilities."

Jack began to play the guitar and sing.

Jack: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

Mickey wrapped his scarf around Minnie, trying to help her warm up.

_**Outnumbered the downs**_

Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Pip are sleeping, by the corner.

_**But not in Toon Town**_

The drops of water from the hat of Spike got dripped a bit into Pip. He woke up and glared at Spike, sleeping.

_**I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

Jaq, Gus, and Mary watched hungrily as Jim Hawkins is eating a piece of bread.

_**We'd up and leave**_

_**We'd up and fly**_

One of the crumbs fell on the floor as Jaq ran to get the food, but he's chained up. He tried to reach it to get the food to survive.

_**If we had wings for flyin'**_

Jim gave the piece to Jaq, who smiled. Jaq gave the pieces to his friends.

_**Can't you see the tears we're cryin'**_

Mrs. Cake kept feeding Pound Cake, who is covered in a huge coat and tasting the soup.

_**Can't there be some happiness**_

Jack continued singing, very sad.

_**For me**_

He saw more arrivals coming into prison as he finished.

_**But not in Toon Town**_

Hook looked sternly at the dwarves, who walked into the cell, sadly. They just finished breaking rocks and very tired. As they walked into the cell, still chained. Things are getting bad to worse.

At the church, Carl is ringing the bell, letting everyone know that it's time to go to church, but no one's coming because everyone is prison. Basil kept playing the organs, but sighed,

Basil - Reverend, I don't think anyone is coming."

Carl - You're right, Basil, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort," We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive."

Basil nodded, still playing. Tinkerbell kept cleaning, very upset,

Tinkerbell - How can there be any hope with that tyrant prince Charming taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?"

Carl looked at the empty poor box,

Carl - Yeah, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church…empty."

Tink paused from what he said; she went to her room and got out the gold coin. She came out, walking towards him,

Tinkerbell - Reverend, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor."

Carl - Your last coin?" Aw Tink, no one can give more than that,"

Carl placed the coin inside the box,

Carl - Bless you both."

Basil - Well by Jove, We were just saving it for a rainy day,"

Carl - Well, it's raining now," Things can't get worse."

Of course he couldn't be more wrong as the thieving Sheriff Hook walked right in.

Hook - Well hello Reverend.

He said, walking in as Basil stopped playing,

Hook - Well, looks like I drop by just in time."

Tails glared at him,

Basil - "What does that dumb old pirate want here?"

Tinkerbell - Basil shh!"

She hushed him. Hook opened the lid of the poor box and smiled, picking up the coin,

Hook - "Well, what do we have here?"

Carl - Now just a minute Sheriff, that's the poor box!"

Hook - It sure is and I'll just take it back to poor prince Charming," It really helps."

Hook laughed, still doesn't care,

Tinkerbell - You put that back!"

Hook - And his majesty also blesses you, my dear,"

He said, not listening.

Carl had enough of this pirate taking things just because he thought he could,

Carl - You thieving scoundrel!"

Hook - Now take it easy Reverend, I'm just doing my duty,"

Hook said, calmly.

Carl - Duty my foot, you enjoy taking things from people then giving it to that arrogant, greedy, spoiled, ruthless, no good fruit-loop prince Charming!"

Hook glared at him and snapped back,

Hook - Listen Reverend, you're mighty preachy and you're gonna preach your right into the hangman's loose if you don't watch what you say!"

Carl is really outraged; he now has had enough of Hook thinking because he is the law he can take what he can,

Carl - _**GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!"**_

Carl began to push Hook outside,

Carl - _**OUT, OUT, OUT!"**_

Tinkerbell - Oh no,"

Tink whispered. Outside, Carl began to fight against Hook by using a pole. Hook wasn't prepared from Carl's anger.

Carl - _**YOU WANT TAXES?! I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!"**_

He yelled, much ticked, hitting Hook.

Basil - Give it to him, Reverend!"

He cheered. Hook sliced the stick with the sword as Syndrome ran forward to grab Carl, but he slugged him. Hook held the collar with an evil smirk on his face.

Hook - You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!"

He shoved the collar around Carl's neck.

Tinkerbell - Oh no…"

She gasped and began to cry.

Basil comforted her,

Basil - There, there Tink,"

He and Tink watched helpless at Carl, who is all chained up. Hook takes him away to prison.

Bugs: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Out number the downs**_

_**But not in Toon Town**_


	10. Hang The Reverend

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**HANG THE REVEREND**_

* * *

Back at Charming's castle, as it continued to rain, the false King sat on the throne himself. He looked pretty ticked off. Sure, he had managed to tax the heart and soul out of the people of Toon Town and sure he locked up most of the people in Jail. Yes, he was richer than ever but he was still not happy. In fact, scratch the term 'pretty ticked off', because in truth, he looked very, _very _ticked off. Any false move would set him off like a ticking time bomb.

Iago, who was nearby looked concerned. This wasn't like his ruler. He had best comfort him.

Iago - Ahem. Sire, if I may-may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today,"

He waited but Charming did not respond. Thinking of something else, Iago got an idea.

Iago - "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, Hmmm? It always makes you so happy,"

Iago picked some coins up and tossed them up and down. Charming still did not respond. Iago looked more worried.

Iago - "Anyway, Sire, I should inform you that taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire; Reverend Frederickson is in jail,"

Charming - _**FREDERICKSON?!"**_

He shouted as he caused a lot of his gold to fall everywhere, including on a freaked out Iago.

Charming - "It's Robert I want you idiot! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh..."

He stopped as he realized what the parrot just said,

Charming - ...wait a minute. Did you say Frederickson?"

Iago - I did, yes,"

He said uneasily.

Charming thought of this and smiled his evil trademark grin. When he was like that, an evil idea always followed.

Charming - _**AH HA,**_ yes! I have it! This is the opportunity I am looking for! I shall use Carl as bait to trap Robert."

Iago - Another trap, sir?"

Iago asked concerned. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

Charming - Yes, you bird brain. Tomorrow at dawn, Frederickson will be taken to the gallows in the village square."

Iago looked horrified as the Prince went to a window nearby. Taxing people and throwing them in jail was one thing, but threatening to hang Carl, who works at the church? That was simply going over the edge! Of course, Iago was too much of a spineless coward to openly oppose Charming, so he was forced to go along with it.

Iago - You want to hang the Reverend? Man of the church?"

He asked a bit concerned.

Charming - Of course, my friend! And when our elusive hero tries to rescue him...ha, ha, ha, ha! My men will be ready. Ha, ha!"

Charming chuckled more sinisterly as he looked out the window. Oh, yes, his trap was just too perfect.

Later, when it had stopped raining but was still grey and cloudy, Syndrome and Titan were near a scaffold that Hook was preparing to hang Carl.

Hook - Well, Syndrome, it's almost rigged and set up for the big event tomorrow,"

He said with an evil grin. He knew that the real big event was when he got his hands on Robert at last.

Syndrome - Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Sheriff,"

Syndrome said with a grin.

Titan - Um, Sheriff, maybe we should give the trap door a test first,"

Offered Titans as he pulled a lever nearby. As Hook was straightening the noose, he yelped as he fell through the trap door. Well, he almost fell all the way in as his hook stopped himself from falling.

Hook tapped his finger and sighed in annoyance,

Hook - Oh criminy. Now I know why your mother called you Titan."

As Hook got himself out, a familiar blind man came in begging for money, the last time he met him. Of course, it was Rob in his disguise, but Hook still did not know that.

Robert - Do me little ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff...?"

Robert called out.

Hook then said with an obnoxious chuckle,

Hook - Ha, ha. That's right, my good man."

Robert - What be going on here?"

He asked, puzzled as he tapped the scaffold with his cane. Of course, he knew what it was since he was not really blind but pretend not to know.

Hook - "We're going to hang the Reverend."

Rob lifted his sunglasses up alarmed as he yelled,

Robert - No! Hang Rever..."

He quickly recovered and put his sunglasses down as he said in more of a confused voice,

Robert - Hang the Reverend?"

Titan - That's right, bud! At dawn, tomorrow! And if we're lucky, it'll be a double hanging."

Titan said as he chuckled evilly.

Syndrome - _Shut up, Stupid!"_

Syndrome said angrily as he covered his mouth, fearing Titan had given too much away.

Robert - A double hanging? Interesting. I wonder who is the third one that get's this rope,"

Of course, after hearing this, he knew it was a trap just for him.

Syndrome - Sheriff, this man is being darn nosey."

Syndrome said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Robert - Oh, I didn't mean nothing. However, couldn't there be quite a spot of trouble if Robert showed up?"

Titan - Wow! He is sure smart to guess completely, Sheriff! We're expecting him to show up!"

Syndrome - Titan, shut your mouth before I slap it shut!"

Syndrome yelled, trying to shut the other villain up for once.

Robert - Well, no need to worry. Sheriff will be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, say I,"

Robert explained. He smirked, knowing this would feed Hook's ego.

Hook - Well, he may be blind but he knows a good pirate when he sees one, hah, says I."

He said chuckling, happy to hear those words from Robert, who lifted his sunglasses up and smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes.

Syndrome - Forgive me for being paranoid, sir, but I think we should do something about that man. He knows too much."

He said, unaware that Robert was leaving at that moment.

Hook - Oh, come off it, Syndrome! He's just a harmless blind man. What harm could he possibly do?"

Syndrome still looked suspicious as he glared where the 'man' used to be.

Robert left the castle, still pretending to beg for money. Shining, who was listening in on the whole thing from outside.

Shining - Robert, we can't let them hang Reverend Frederickson!"

The reason they didn't help the people of Toon Town before was because they were already making a plan to get them out of jail.

Robert came to the castle the moment he heard about Carl's imprisonment.

Robert - It has to be a trap,"

He said with a frown as he took his sunglasses off,

Robert - But still, there is no other option. There is only one chance they have. We must break him and everyone else out of prison...tonight!"

Shining - A Jailbreak?! Robert, there ain't no way we..."

He tried to explain but Robert interrupted him,

Robert - "We got to, Shining Armor! Or Carl dies at dawn."


	11. Jailbreak

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**JAILBREAK**_

* * *

It was late at night at Charming's castle as the Guards went out on patrol. Robert and Shining Armor climbed over the wall. They saw Guards guarding the doors to Charming's tower. Archers were patrolling the other parts. They snuck in. Shining almost gave them away at one point when some bits of gravel fell. The archers looked around but managed to miss our heroes.

Robert and Shining got to the ground and continued sneaking. They saw Syndrome and Titan out on patrol while Hook, of all things, was sleeping on a stool in front of the jail door. They saw Syndrome and Titan themselves against the wall. Syndrome went by but looked around thinking he was being watched. But then he shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Relieved, the two heroes headed to a small wall and waited.

Titan was approaching and turning around a bit. Shining was about to grab for him, but Titan had chosen that time to yell,

Titan - ONE O'CLOCK! ALL IS WELL!"

Shining was forced to hide again.

Of course, Titan didn't tell time well as the clock nearby began to chime Three O'clock. Beside that, Titan's shouting was annoying Hook

Hook - Titan, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours,"

Titan - Yes, Sheriff! Uh, do you mean by adding or subtracting?"

Hook - Oh, just forget it,"

Hook sighed in annoyance as he tried to get back to sleep.

Titan - Right, Sherriff,"

He said with a shrug as he went back to his patrol.

Hook - Seriously, how can I possibly sleep with you constantly yelling 'all is well' all the time."

Syndrome - I don't think 'all is well', boss."

He said, narrowing his eyes as he approached,

Syndrome - I got a feeling in my gut that we're going to have a jailbreak at any given moment!"

Hook yelped in concern, but that's only because Syndrome's weapon, which was one of his wrist bands that shoots lasers, was pointing at his face. He turned it away snapping,

Hook - Hey, point that thing the other way!"

Syndrome - Not to worry, sir. The safety is on the wrist."

Syndrome said as he patted his wrist band. But then it went off! The laser shot shoots, bouncing everywhere as they both dodged it.

Hook - What do you think you're trying to do, you dimwit?!"

Hook yelled angrily as he smashes Syndrome on the head.

Syndrome - Just doing my duty, sir!"

Hook - You and those gadgets of yours."

Hook sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair

Titan went back to the wall he was at before and turned around. Suddenly, Shining grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall, but not before he gave out a big yelp.

Syndrome - Hey! What was that?"

Syndrome said, getting suspicious. It sounded like it was coming from where Titan was at!

Hook - I think you got a point. There's something funny going on around here, cover me".

He then crept to the direction of where he heard the noise at. As he did, he stopped for a moment.

Hook - Wait a minute. Is the safely on your wrist?"

Hook asked, worried.

Syndrome - Yes, sir, I made sure."

Syndrome said with a nod.

Hook - _That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first."

Hook said, not taking any chances.

Syndrome nodded as he went in front of Hook. Taking out his sword, he yelled to the darkness, pointing it threateningly,

Hook - **ALL RIGHT, YOU IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"**

Syndrome - Yeah, stop in the name of the law!"

Syndrome said, as he pointed his wrist band threateningly.

In the darkness, Shining grinned as he held a tied up Titan while watching Robert putting on his latest disguise: Titan himself. Plus, he added a wig on his head, so he would look like Titan as well. He then commented to the camera.

Robert - Time for our next great performance,"

Robert said chuckling to himself. Why Hook was chosen to be sheriff since he couldn't even see through a single one of their disguises he would never know.

Shining - Let's just go careful, buddy,"

Shining said in concern. They couldn't blow it, not tonight.

Clearing his throat, Robert as Titan came into the open. Seeing Syndrome, Robert said in Titan's voice,

Robert - Whoa, whoa, Syndrome! Watch were you're pointing that thing, will ya?"

Hook groaned as he lowered his sword, remarking,

Hook - Oh, for goodness sake. It's only Titan!"

Glancing at Syndrome who got him started, he snapped,

Hook - Don't just stand there! Get back to your patrol! On the double! Get!"

Hook kicked Syndrome, forcing him to yelp as he walked off exclaiming,

Syndrome - I'm a-getting, I'm a-getting."

Hook sighed as Rob followed the Sheriff back to his post. Hook remarked,

Hook - That nitwit, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is gonna be happening. That Reverend will dangle from the gallows, come daybreak!"

Robert turned around and winks at his friend, who was hiding and Shining grinned and nodded. As they arrived at Hook's chair, Robert helped him into it.

Robert - Boss, let me help you sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like?"

Hook - Thank you my dear boy. I needed it."

Hook said with a sigh. After getting stirred up recently, he needed some rest.

Robert - How just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, after all,"

Robert said as he helped Hook to sleep...and thus let him help himself to the keys to the belt as he unloosened it; he continued,

Robert - "I think that belt needs to be loosen, don't you?"

He then began to sing a bit.

Robert: _**Rock-a-bye Sheriff, just you relax**_

Robert took the keys and began to unlock it. He jumped as the noise began to wake Hook up a bit. Robert hides the keys as he looked at the Sheriff.

Luckily, Hook only opened his eyes sleepily as he mumbled to the disguised hero,

Hook - That was a nice song, my boy. One more time, if you please."

Sighing that Robert was safe for now, he continued the song.

Robert: _**Rock-a-bye Sheriff, just you relax,**_

_**Dum, pump, pump...**_

_**Do, do, do, do...**_

As he kept on singing as he gave a signal to Shining, who nodded for him to come forward. He then walked over and went through the opened door. With a smirk as, Shining got the keys from Robert. But as he tried to pull back, he closed the door causing it to close too loudly.

Syndrome - WAIT A MINUTE!"

Screamed Syndrome, alarmed as he turned suddenly and fired the a shot from his wrist, which ended up bouncing all around Hook who woke up yelling. Syndrome ran towards the scene screaming,

Syndrome - Jailbreak! Jailbreak! We heard it! We hear it, Sheriff! The door! The door!"

However as he continued to run, Robert used his foot to make the minion accidentally trip, causing him to fall to the ground. He slid to the feet of a ticked off Hook. Hook did not see what happened and figured this was one of Syndrome's stupid false alarms.

Hook - That's the last time. No more false alarms, you buffoon!"

Hook yelled as he kicked Syndrome, making him yelp.

After it was safe, Robert whistled to Shining still behind the prison door,

Robert - Okay, listen carefully. While you go free the Reverend, and the prisoners, I'll get to the royal treasury."

Shining nodded as he headed into the prison while Robert made a trip to the royal treasury AKA Charming's tower.

Shining began to climb up a few stairs to the prison. He stopped as he saw a cell door that he almost passed. It had a hanging notice on it. With a nod, Shining opened it. Indeed, there was Carl Frederickson chained to the wall in shackles. As he sat on the ground sadly, he looked up, thinking that the angel of death had come to take him.

Shining - Reverend are you okay?

Carl - Oh, Shining Armor?" It can't be!"

Shining - Shhhh. We're busting you outta here,"

As Shining came over and unlocked Carl's shackles, Carl, once one of his hands got free, put a hand to his forehead saying with a sigh,

Carl - "Thank Heavens. Our prayers have been answered."

Soon they both entered the prison where people were sleeping.

Soon, they got to work. First, Shining got Jack freed of his chains. Carl helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake who was just nearby up. Shining removed the shackles from Mickey and Minnie who kissed his hoof. Then he broke the shackles from the mice.

Meanwhile, Spike was just freed by Carl, as well as Pip, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle.

Spike - I'm ready! Where's the bad guy?"

Carl - Easy there, son,"

Carl chuckled he held him back. Shining helped the dwarves free from their shackles; he pulled the chains out, releasing them.

Jack looked out the window and saw something. Sure enough, as some of the townspeople watch, there was Robert climbing up the wall to the false King's chambers. He hoped to get the gold and get himself and everyone else out of there before it was too late.

Robert had got to the balcony and took a look in. To his amusement, there was Charming and Iago sleeping in the room in their beds. Just by looking at this scene, you could tell Charming was obviously greedy as he even slept with his own money. It was everywhere.

As he snuck in, he heard Charming's voice forcing him to hide,

Charming - Robert!

He took a look and sighed in relief. He was talking in his sleep.

Charming - I will get..."

Robert then decided to get to work. Taking out a crossbow, he aims an arrow with a rope attached to it at the jail window and hoped Shining had got there in time. He then fired.

The arrow flew through the jail window and landed on the wall near Shining. He grabbed the arrow with the rope and slides it through a hook nearby. Aiming carefully, he fired at Charming's tower. It ended above him who woke up suddenly.

Charming - Huh? What?"

Luckily, he was still sleepy. He then lied down and got back to sleep.

Robert tried his best not to laugh as he began to tie sacks of gold to the rope. The rope was like one big clothesline. As he tied the sacks of gold he pulled the rope, crossing each sack to go sailing through the sky right into the prison area.

Charming - Robert!" I want..."

Rob sighed again when Charming was still mumbling in his sleep.

As he continued to do so, he heard Charming begin to laugh in his sleep. He looked puzzled, then saw that Iago, who was sleeping near the Charming's feet in a smaller bed, was making him giggle thanks to his feathers. This continued on for a few seconds. That was until Charming kicked Iago in the face, waking him up.

he took a good look around. Luckily, Robert hides in the nick of time. Also, Iago did not see the sacks of gold being sent out. He looked suspicious, he looks to see Charming's feet as he mumbles to sleep, he had a raised eyebrow as he tries to go back to sleep. Soon, he smiled as he closed his eyes, while his bed was being rocked back and forth.

Of course, it was Robert, who used his foot to rock it while continuing his work. At least he was safe for a while.

The prisoners, smiles on their faces, helped to own money, getting back what was rightfully theirs.

Carl laughed as he said,

Carl - "Praise the lord and pass the taxes rebates!"

Shining - Okay, let's get going."

Shining whispered, sacks in hand. He then lead the prisoners down the stairs, quietly as to not alert the guards.

Shining took a peek out as he opened the prison door. Sure enough, Hook was still asleep. Looking out, he yelped. One of the gold sacks had a hole in it, causing gold coins to fall out.

One of them hit Hook on the head, waking him up.

He looked up and looked alarmed. He was about to sound the alarm when Shining grabbed him and pulled him into the prison. He then began to smack him around.

Syndrome, looking concerned, came back to the front of the prison where he left Hook. He saw a familiar figure sleeping as he came up.

Syndrome - I don't want to upset you, Sheriff, but I still think..."

After getting a closer look, he gasped as he saw that it wasn't Hook at all, but Shining! Before he could do anything, Shining grabbed and covered his mouth. He turned to the others,

Shining - Okay! Get going!"

Not wasting time, Carl led the prison and began to head out. Suddenly, the clock began to sound.

Robert, who was almost finished, looked alarmed. It was almost dawn. He had got to get this done. He looked around to see what was left.

Sure enough, there were a few bags of gold left. One of them was hiding under the false King's pillow and the last one was near his arm. Robert snuck over to the bed and lifted Charming's head up a bit. Grabbing the sack, he dropped Charming back on the bed.

Unfortunately, he dropped him too hard, causing a big commotion.

Charming yelped as he moaned,

Charming - Aah! Mommy,"

Of course, the false king was luckily still sleeping. He began to suck his own thumb. This of course was waking up Iago, who frowned in annoyance.

The last sack of gold was tucked under Charming's arm as he himself continued to suck his own thumb even in his sleep. With a sigh, Robert grabbed for the sack and began to pull it out.

Of course, he had to pull his arm back a bit to do so, removing the thumb out of his mouth. Charming started making a weird sound, trying to look for his missing thumb.

Finally, Robert got the sack loose, causing the thumb to fly back into Charming's mouth. He smiled in his sleep as he dreams on, unaware that he had just been robbed.

Robert now began to make his escape. He ran to the clothesline.

Unfortunately, Iago saw him as the hero jumped and grabbed the clothesline, beginning to climb across. The parrot grabbed a sack of gold as he held onto Charming's bed.

Charming woke up with a start as both he and the bed, thanks to Iago, were being pulled out to the window. The bed crashed a bit to the balcony. Charming held on for dear life while the prisoners still in the prison area pulled their hardest on the rope to get their gold.

Charming - Guards, my gold is being stolen! Stop them!"

Whined Charming in alarm. The Archers, alerted to this, shot arrows at Robert, who dodged them as he climbed the clothesline. He landed onto the ground to safety.

Charming wasn't so lucky as he lost hold on the bed and flew at the wall, crashing into it. He fell to the ground a bit. He was shaken but unfortunately was okay.

Charming looked and was horrified as the prisoners ran out with the gold he had 'earned'. He screamed,

Charming - Stop them! They're stealing my gold!"

Charming ran to the prison area and closed the door just as the last prisoner came running out,

Charming - Guards, to the jail!"

He then yelped as he saw the guards running to the prison unaware of what just happened. He screamed,

Charming - Wait, stop! What are you doing?!** AAAAGGGHHHHH!"**

He screamed some more while the guards ended up busting down the door, taking Charming with them as they crashed into the other wall. This was not a good night for him!

Robert - **EVERYBODY! THIS WAY! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" **

Robert yelled as he and Shining led the prisoners with the guards in pursuit. Then the guards began shooting their arrows at them.

The villains did their best to capture or destroy the group. Applebloom jumped up and down to avoid being fired at.

Pip narrowly ducked to dodge an arrow fired at him. Spike got out his boomerang and joined Robert while throwing at a charging pack of archers with spears, ending up pinning them to a wall. Spike, with a grin, began to run off.

Jack used his guitar to block some arrow that nearly got them, holding the mice. Mickey and Minnie got chased by some guards.

Gaston was about to chop them with an axe but missed as Carl pushed them into a wheelbarrow. Everyone got into a two-wheeled cart waiting nearby.

Robert - Okay, that should be all of them!"

Robert said quickly. He then pulled a lever, getting the drawbridge to close.

Shining - Well, we don't have time for a tour so let's get outta here!"

Shining said as he began to pull the cart across the bridge with his strength. He headed to Toon Forest while Carl pushed the cart from behind.

Carl - Onward to Toon Forest!"

Carl said excited. They were finally out of jail and were on their way to freedom.

Rarity gasped in horror as she saw something still in the castle,

Rarity - Stop! My little sister!

Sweetie Belle - Rarity, wait for me!"

Knowing there was no time for the cart to stop, Robert made a big stop and headed back into the castle.

He grabbed Sweetie, while dodging the arrows and ran back to the exit. However, one arrow hit the rope, causing it to drop.

Hook - We got him now!"

Hook laughed, who recovered from his beating by the poor people as he led the guards to a certain trapped man. Vengeance would soon be his!

Quickly, Robert managed to squeeze the filly through the bars to a waiting concerned Shining.

Robert - Get out of here! Don't worry about me!"

As Shining ran off with Sweetie, Robert then climbed up the gates and grabbed a rope. He swung on it and kicked Hook, sending him flying into the guards. Hook felt damaged, humiliated, and furious at the same time.

Robert next began to scale up the walls, dodging the guard's spears, using some of the spears to climb up the wall. He then continued to where he climbed up to Charming's balcony before, stopping to dodge an arrow fired.

In the entrance of the stairs, leading to Charming's room, an evilly chuckling Hook ran up the stairs to Charming's room. He wasn't about to let his enemy get away that easily!

Hook - This time we got him for sure!"

He laughed. This was it. This time, he was going to make sure Robert was not going to leave the castle alive!

Robert had managed to escape and got to the balcony. Running into the room, he closed the drapes and thought he was safe.

That was until he turned around and gasped as an evilly smirking Hook drew out a wooden club that had a fire on the top of the club. He swung the club at him. Robert managed to dodge each blows of fire club as all Hook did was set the whole place a flame. Hook continued trying to attack his long hated rival in a blind rage.

Robert quickly pulled the rug out from under the Sheriff, causing him to fall. He quickly made his escape as the fire raged on.

Robert got to the roof of the tower just as the fire followed him up. He quickly ran across the roof and soon found himself trapped.

Shining and Spike, meanwhile is in the forest, watching from the ground.

Charming - Shoot him!"

Charming yelled from another part of the castle, pointing at his enemy.

Robert knew there was one way to escape now: he jumped off the roof and landed in the moat below. He got drenched of course, but he was okay.

Charming didn't stop as he continued yelling in fury,

Charming - "Kill him, kill him!"

The guards fired at Robert, as he tried to swim off. Some of the arrow missed, but it appeared some of them hit their mark as he suddenly sank into the moat. Everyone watching looked at the moat. Would Robert come up or would he sink deep down to his demise..?

Shining - Come on, pal. Come on."

Shining said in hope. Robert had survived all that had been thrown at him. He couldn't get killed, not now.

Spike - He's gotta make it,"

Spike said. It seemed that there didn't seem to be hope though.

But to their shock, something did come up, but it wasn't Robert. It was a familiar hat of his which floated to the surface before sinking down again.

Shining - No. No… No."

Shining said in shock and disbelief.

Charming, on the other hand, laughed in wicked delight. As Iago watched, Charming danced around as he said,

Charming - **YES! **He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!"

Charming continued to laugh sinisterly Shining continued to watch while tears began to form in his eyes. Spike was the shocked most of all. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Spike - Robert is gonna be alright. Isn't he, Shining?"

He asked worried. But as he looked at Shining, who looked at him then he looked ahead sadly, he then realized the truth, Robert was gone. Spike looked horrified then he began to cry into the hug of Shining. Yes, it seemed like it was a sad beginning for everyone...

That was until he noticed something coming to them in the water. Some sort of reed floating.

Spike - Hey, there's something in the water!"

He said pointing. Shining who was about to leave, stopped and turned back. To his surprise, he saw the reed coming close.

Out of curiosity, he leaned forward to investigate the mysterious floating reed. He soon realized it was a bad mistake as the reed ended up squirting water into his face making him yelp.

Shining - What in the...?!"

He yelled. They looked and saw a sight that made them laugh. It's Robert... without his hat! He survived using the reed for air.

Shining laughed some more,

Shining - Oh man, ha, ha! did you have me worried, Robert! I sure thought you were long gone!"

Spike - Don't be silly!"

Spike laughed happily as he jumped into Robert's arms,

Spike - Not Rob; he could have swam twice that far, right Mr. Robert sir?"

Robert chuckle sheepishly.

Iago, who was watching this from the castle, looked surprised as he exclaimed,

Iago - I don't believed this! Sire, he survived! He got away, again!"

Charming, shocked upon hearing that, ran to the wall. Sure enough, there was Robert and Spike in the water, laughing merrily as they cheered,

Robert and Spike - A pox on The Phony King Of Toon Town! Oo-da-lolly!"

Charming - No, no, **NO!" **

He yelled as he pounded the wall upset. He almost had him! He had the perfect trap but once again, he had lost and was humiliated,

Charming - "It's so miserably unfair!"

Iago - I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen! Your traps never work."

Looking at the tower that was still on fire, he added,

Iago - "Now look what you done to your mother's castle!"

A seriously ticked off Charming was about to hit him with the bat.

But the moment he heard Iago said 'mother', he screamed as he exclaimed at the tip top of his lungs,

Charming - _**"AAAAAHHHH! MOMMY!"**_

He then whined a bit and sucked on his thumb again. But he was still ticked off enough as he swung his bat at Iago, trying to cut him in two.

Iago - "Aah, No! Sire! **AHHH!"**

Iago screamed alarmed as he dodged Charming's swings as he flew away.

Charming - You imbecile feather brain!"

Iago - Please! Oh, no!"

Charming - Procrastinating pest!"

Iago - No! AHHHHH!"

Charming - You clumsy klutz!"

Iago - Someone, save me!"

Charming - You two-eyed freak in parrot's clothing!"

This went on for a while as Charming chased the frightened Iago all over the castle, trying to beat him to a bloody pulp him.

Iago - _**HELP! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!"**_

Iago screamed as he ran into the castle chased by Charming. His voice echoed all over the castle as the tower continued to burn brightly.


	12. Peace Restored

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**PEACE RESTORED**_

* * *

Time had passed and it looked like things would never turn back to normal. But surprisingly it did as everything that was ramshackle and gritty had returned to what it should have been. Jack hummed to himself as he stopped near a tree. He grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of Robert that had some new words printed on it: 'Pardoned By Order Of King Peter.

Jack - Ha, ha, ha. You know, we thought we'd never get rid of those four scoundrels but lucky for us , King Peter returned and he just straightened things out,"

He pointed at someplace else.

Sure enough, we saw what he was talking about. Charming, Iago, and Hook were dressed in black and white prisoner outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they had committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years to said rock pile.

As Charming was breaking a stone, it fell on his foot, making him scream as he held it in pain like crazy. Iago just chuckled at this. He may have been sentenced to the rock pile as well, but it amused him to see that Charming was getting what he deserved.

Church bells were then heard ringing, getting Jack's attention,

Jack - Oy, we better head off down to the church! Someone has just got hitched!"

He began to run to the church

At the church, the townspeople waited outside as the doors was flung opened.

Crowd - Long live Robert!"

Exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some of them flew flowers to Robert as he walked out hand in hand with his new bride Rapunzel. She smiled as she kissed her new husband. Both of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last!

Crowd - Long live King Peter!"

Said the townspeople as the true King walked out the church doors. He was a brown haired man. His name was King Peter the , the rightful King and Rapunzel's uncle. Standing with him was Carl who smiled as he two kissed Peter's cape, showing his respect.

Peter - Well, Reverend," An outlaw for an in-law, it seems I now have."

He laughed along with Carl. This was so ironic, it was funny.

Robert and his wife got into the carriage as Shining got in the front seat, which was doing the driving.

Pip - Gee, Spike? How come you're going?"

Pip asked puzzled as his friend were trying to climb up into the front seat.

Spike - Well, when Robert is going to get himself some kids, someone has to keep things all right, you know?"

Rarity gave him permission to go so he wasn't in any trouble.

Shining laughed as he grabbed Spike and pulled the dragon next to him. Taking the reins, he yelled,

Shining - Onward!

As the carriage went off, Cadence waved goodbye, wiping her tears.

Cadence - Oh, I've never been so happy,"

The married couple waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, Rapunzel threw the bouquet. Sweetie tried to grab it but Rarity grabbed it first, as she yelled.

Rarity - **IT'S MIIIIIINE! **

She then grabbed it and was very happy.

Sweetie frowned in annoyance which made Rarity laugh sheepishly. Meanwhile, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect as the honeymooners went on their way.

Back at the rock pile, the prisoners continued their work. Syndrome and Titan watched over them. For you see, unlike the villains, they weren't sentenced since they were only doing their duties as assigned. Peter acquitted them but gave them orders to watch over those three from now on.

Seeing the carriage pulling away, Titan said eagerly,

Titan - Hey, here comes the bride, Syndrome! Present..."

Syndrome stood in as he held his hand to his head in a salute.

Titan - "...arms!"

Syndrome did so, but accidentally caused a beam to be shot out of his wrist, that went bouncing all over the place. Charming and the other two screamed as they dodged the arrow. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carriage's back, making a small hole in it. It said 'Just Married'.

Jack laughed as he continued,

Jack - Well, lads, that's the way it really happened."

They then began to, or at least tried to, sing the ending song.

As the carriage pulled away, Robert, with a grin pulled the curtain of the carriage down so he and Rapunzel could get some privacy. The last song was heard as the story was about to come to an end.

Chorus: _**Love goes on and on**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day!**_


End file.
